This invention relates to a hand tool for opening a shipping container, and more particularly to a leverage tool for opening a cargo container.
Cargo containers are used for shipping freight on commercial transport carriers such as cargo ships, railcars and trailers. The cargo containers are made of metal according to the ISO (International Standards Organization) specifications which ensure that the containers are inter-operable with compatible carriers, or intermodal. One feature of the ISO container is a door that is locked with padlocks, called “high security seals” in the shipping industry. This lock has its bar passed through holes in two metal pieces on the right door that hold down the door handle and prevent the door from being opened.
To open a conventional cargo container door, the user needs to rotate the top piece that the lock passed through upwards (it is attached on a bearing) to provide a space for the door lever. Then, the user needs to hold the rotating piece up while pulling the door lever up until it is clear of the fixed lower piece of the locking mechanism. The door lever is then pulled toward the user until it is at a 90-degree angle to the door surface. The rotating piece of the locking mechanism is then released and allowed to fall back into place. Moving the door lever toward the user pulls in the door's locking pins, located at the top and the bottom of the right door. Ideally, it should move freely once they are pulled in, and allow the left door to be opened. The left door may also have manual pins holding it to the top and bottom of the container. These pins need to be pulled out of their slots and twisted sideways to keep them raised and lowered. This will allow the door to move freely.
While this process appears to be relatively simple, the reality is such that the door levers are often rusted and require considerable strength to pull and pivot.
The present invention contemplates provision of a hand tool that can be used for opening lever doors of cargo containers.